mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Scenario Welcome to the '''New World' game.'' The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 1065. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *The war algorithm is the God of War. Unless discussion effectively disproves the algorithm, events will proceed as calculated. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Empty, uncoloured land represents territory that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1064 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of the Hudson River — * Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** Kingdom of Ross — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' * Darian Federation — Sithlent (talk) 03:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Borealis * Borealian Empire — Mwolves * Kingdom of Liberty — AllThingsCombined (talk) 00:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — Drako Kiid * Alban People's Democratic Republic Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastia * United Provinces of Colnia — [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 08:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — NathanialPrice * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone * Bayyanid Caliphate — * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan — * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad * Grand Duchy of Madeira Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Second Republic of O'Brien – ** Dukedom of Cherbourg ** City State of Trenton - ** City State of Lampeter- ** City State of Buxton - ** Principality of Emira - *** Clan Strosna *** Clan Mordechai *** Clan Goodfellow *** Clan Gabochinie *** Clan Fairfax *** Clan Olgavie Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *IstocnoSarajevo :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1060 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August and Princess Aurora have returned to university to resume their studies after the conclusion of what has been dubbed as the Tsesarevich Crisis. Meanwhile, Crown Prince Edward is due to sit for his HSZ exams at the end of the year. Time and again, the Crown Prince has proven to be extremely intelligent, being fluent in German, English, Donetskian and Orientalian; he is also skilled in numerous other fields of study such as the sciences and history. The nation is watching his progress with interest. North Orientalia: Construction of the 110-floor skyscraper continues. The progress of construction has sped up; it has already reached 57 floors in March. The earliest estimate of completion is by 1066. Meanwhile we begin printing commemorative banknotes for the upcoming centennial anniversary of the late Saiko Genshu's birthday in 1063, with the famous portrait drawn by Kenji Hayashi. However a second phosporus-ion bomb has been detonated at an uninhabited island. Corpses were placed on the islands as test dummies to observe the possible effects of exposure to such weapon to the human body. Mock buildings were also built to observe how great would the damage be inflicted by the incinerative blast and the shockwave. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, Mystic Dream, and has it released. It gets excellent sales. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1060.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Princess Maria of Novodonetsk is proving to be quite the athlete! She participates in various extracurricular physical activities, such as football, tennis and gymnastics. She also runs frequently, and recently participated in the Putingrad City-to-Surf Charity Run. *'ELECTIONS': This year's Federal Elections are held. The Democratic Unity Front remains in power. However, Aleksandr Kerensky's National Front has lost, being replaced by the Social Democratic Party of Novodonetsk. Yevgeny Orovsky becomes the new Donetskian Chancellor. Britannia * Public News: Princess Jane is accepted to Königstadt University to achieve her PhD in Astrophysics. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. Holy Empire of the White Lands: We amp up our armed forces and open a northern chromium mine. We offer an alliance to New Rome, Cherbourg, Abuja Trenton and Madeira. We are upset by the presence of the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba, but wish to ease of the cold war that we have if the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba agree not to mess up our internal affairs. We crack down on poorly performing school kids. many of them are shot for having a sub-standard scholastic rating. The state open a chromium mine and covert over 25 years to 100% hydroelectric power generation (takes 25 years).We would like some of the Project Magician Temple games. *'New Rome': The tellicommunications and power supply network is upgraded. We agree with the deal. *'Trento': We develop a new range o baking soda and charcole based tooth pasts. We agree with the deal. *'Madeira ': We exspand our pinapple and mango farms considrably. We agree with the deal. *'Abuja': Suggar and pineapple farms are exspanded. We agree with the deal. *'Cherbourg': Potato and appel farms are exspanded. We agree with the deal. 1061 HEWL: A new coal mine opens in the far north. 10,000 troops are called up and trained up. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1061.5 South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko. 1062 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Infrastructure: '''The Zarinthian Canal is finally finished. Military ships can go through for free; cargo ships have to pay a toll of £50. '''South Orientalia:' Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. North Orientalia: We revive Fall Mujona ''and the Terra Alba Worker's Guild, which, after 50 years, hastily decides to come out of the open. The TAWG begins guerrilla operations against the Holy Empire, as well as their arch rival President Jamal Na'Kanar, which they see as an authoritarian usurper. 1062.5 '''Cherbourg:' The Duchess, Nanette, is crowned head of state. The fishing fleet is trebled over the year and a new pilchard cannery is built in the capital. Brothels are legalised. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1063 North Orientalia: Construction on the skyscraper continues. Meanwhile, after long years of preparation the most awaited holiday has arrived; the centennial of Saiko Genshu's birth. We also have opened, for the celebration, a massive pavilion dedicated to showing up the best of what the Socialist Republic has to offer, and the fruits of the late birthday celebrant's works and efforts to open up a new age. A huge military parade and a wreath laying ceremony would be held on the exact birthdate. We invite foreign leaders and dignitaries to attend the said celebrations. *'Britannia': The Royal Family of Britannia and PM Lucas Chamberlain attend the celebration of the centennial of Saiko Genshu's birth. 96 year old General Hadrian Cross attends the celebration as well; he gives a speech praising Saiko Genshu's rise to strength after the Brittano-Orientalian War and his deposing of Bol Chong. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': The Royal Family of Neubayern-Novodonetsk and both Chancellors all attend the centennial celebrations. As part of the proceedings, the Kaiserin posthumously awards Saikō Genshu knighthood in the Most Noble and Honourable Order of the Golden Cross (Edelsten und Ehren Ordens des Goldenen Kreuzes). Mayan Socialist Republic We encourage collectivization of the emerging fruit export industry and build several new schools, we request a trade deal with North Orientalia and South Orientalia. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima acceptsd Maya's trade deal. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1063.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Prince George Cup': The Prince Georg Cup is held in Munich! This year's winners are: **'4th place': Fee'arn District High School Orchestra of Democratic Alba **'3rd place': Kingston Senior High School Symphony Orchestra of Britannia **'2nd place': West Ayajima Middle School Orchestra of South Orientalia **'1st place': Prince Georg Memorial Academy for the Performing Arts of Neubayern-Novodonetsk Britannia * Diplomacy: Expansion begins into the unclaimed tundra west of New Munich. * Exploration: '''The exploration team returns from the Mainland. They claim the northern outcropping for Britannia. They have discovered two new civilizations: the Republic of Pythinia and the Democratic Socialist Republic of New Shanghai. New Shanghai is made up of the survivors of the collapse of Republic of Anbar and the North Orientalian military aid sent there, while the Republic of Pythinia is made up of groups of city-states and praise strange gods such as Zeus and Neptune. We welcome the smaller countries to the international stage.' * '''Public' News: Lucas Chamberlain is re-elected to Prime Minister of Britannia. The Royal Family and PM Chamberlain congratulate the Kingston Senior High School Symphony Orchestra on receiving third place in the Prince Georg Cup. All members receive the Bronze Kotinos for representing Britannia internationally. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, Crystallised Silver, and releases it. This game introduces a third playable character, Marisa Kirisame. It gets excellent sales, and becomes one of the most popular games in South Orientalia. Seocho continues to create their own game, and are nearly finished. The game's name is revealed to be Grand Prix (this game is like our world's Gran Turismo). : MSR: We hold a literacy campaign and up both the efficiency and production of our banana plantations. 1064 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'ELECTIONS': The 1064 Federal Elections are held throughout the States. The Democratic Unity Front is re-elected in Neubayern, while the National Front is brought back to power, with Georgy Azov as its head. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho finishes creating their own game, Grand Prix, and will have it released later this year. 1064.5 Haventown Collective: Maglev trains are made more efficient. New types of electro-lasers and early driver-less cars are invested in. Dukedom of Cherbourg: We create a self-driving car and launch a small weather satellite in to space. North Orientalia: Work on the skyscraper continues, and is 67% complete. When completed it would be baptised as the Hyunpong Tower, with 115 floors, dethroning South Orientalia's skyscraper in New Seoul. Meanwhile, a new version of OrientaLink (North Orentialia's version of America Online) has been released. It now even comes in an app form for smartphones. CocoNet, however, can now be accesed in other languages, primarily German, as this is the second language of North Orientalians ,even long before the lasting friendship with Neubayern, as opposed to French for South Orientalians. PSR Ross: Continuing our rigorous economic expansion program, we continue to build more factories using imported technology from North Orientalia. We also begin to export coal freely after the monopoly expired. Meanwhile, following the retirement of Fionbhbarr MacGiolla Eoin as State Chairman after another devastating stroke (a stroke attack also happened to him earlier, precipitating the unrest), Premier Hamish MacBeth, now 68 years of age, is elected to the top post. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho releases their game, Grand Prix, and it gets great sales. 1065 Sorry for taking so long to start the next turn guys! North Orientalia: Construction of the Hyunpong Tower continues, and is 90% complete. Most of the work is on the casino and the floating restaurant near the very top, and a TV broadcast transmitter to top it up. The ceremonial culmination of construction work would occur in July 1066. We invite potential investors and occupants to join the ceremony. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed worlds Category:Map Games Category:Newness